


Odd Look

by cooorn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Blood, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The publication date is pure coincidence and i hate it, Violence, iwaizumi swears and says hey a lot, lots of blood, scary government
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooorn/pseuds/cooorn
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime is in his third year of college and is a social outcast. Still unsure over what he'll do with his life, he immerses himself in school and work and wishes for some more excitement in his mechanical life. Oikawa Tooru left his home long ago in search of secrets he was kept from most of his life, only to be met with new horrors. Now on the run from officials in lands both old and new, Oikawa now spends everyday fearing for his own life. These two young men's fates cross when Iwaizumi discovers a bloody and broken Oikawa in the middle of the road on one starry night.





	Odd Look

**Author's Note:**

> Yes!!! I'm still working on this, i just plan to write the whole thing first THEN post the rest lol  
> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/corinlv00/playlist/6DDtLh49fbuwicOSxYV24O?si=hvi2-OaHRNathzT3mypUsQ)

____

 

Iwaizumi Hajime had always been a night owl.

 

Even as a kid he would sneak out his window in the middle of the night to sit in his backyard and just stare at the stars, so it's no surprise now that the 21 year old was leaving his condo at two in the morning to go on a short drive to clear his head. As a college student fully immersed in his studies and his job, the stress would often overwhelm him.

 

Its was a perfect night, not a cloud in the sky, the stars shining brighter than usual and casting a cool, dim light over the unlit streets of his countryside neighborhood. This was one of the reasons Hajime had opted to attend college in a small, backroad town, the city just put him off, everything was so artificial and bright, he felt he would have gone crazy long ago.

 

His small car quietly sped down the long empty roads, all his windows were down and his radio softly played the 70’s track his older brother gifted him on his 18th birthday “You’re an old man now, so here's some old man music for the occasion,” he had said with a knowing smile. Hajime smiled softly at the memory.

 

Hajime had always felt he had a better grasp of things at night, even though he had been aimlessly driving for 20 minutes he still knew exactly which way was home, if he could even call it that. His real home was five hours away in the mountains on a small farm with his brother and the rest of his family. It was hard leaving them, Hajime had wished he could attend a local university but his mother insisted he “go out and see the world!” Instead he’s living in some rundown condo on the outskirts of his campus and working part-time at the local grocery store.

 

He had become so immersed in how boring his life is that he didn't even notice the human-sized lump in the road maybe fifty feet away from him. It was only when it tried pushing itself up to move away and inevitably falling back down did Hajime notice. Slamming his breaks and stopping about ten feet before it.

 

His breathing had become heavy and warm synths sounded quietly from the radio. All he could do was stare at the body before him. It was a mess, blood and scrapes everywhere, an old white t-shirt that had become a dirty beige color and stained by not only blood but other questionable liquids, the pants were tattered and dirty and much too short, they were barefoot too, feet visibly covered in cuts and gashes.

 

“Holy shit is that a fucking _zombie_?” Were the first words to leave Hajime’s mouth, “No, no calm down man it's not a zombie, zombies don’t exist, yet,” he reassured himself.

 

Instantly old horror stories filled his head of nighttime drivers who had stopped to help someone on the street only to find out they were the ghost of someone who died there long ago and they soon meet the same fate.

 

Even if this was a country road ghost Hajime knew he wouldn’t sleep for the next month if he left a person to die. Keeping his car running, and maybe even turning the radio up a little higher, if he was going to die he might as well go down to a good soundtrack, he carefully stepped out of his car and and prayed to whatever god was listening as he inched towards the broken body on the road. Upon closer inspection he realized it was a guy, with dark brown hair in a tangled mess that blew softly in the cold breeze, his face was hidden in the crook of his arm which had a large, clean gash in the bisep, much worse than any of the other visible wounds, it was drizzling blood which appeared almost a purple blue in what Hajime assumed was the night light.

 

“Hey...are you dead...?” Obviously there was no response, but Hajime noticed a slight but quick rise and fall of the strangers shoulders, he was breathing, barely. Shaky hands reached down to flip the stranger to his back, upon doing so his face his finally visible, he looked about the same age, a gash cut into his temple and steady stream of blood had made its way across the man’s face, his eyes were shut but fidgeting slightly like he was trying to open them but lacked the energy, his mouth was slightly agape and Hajime took note of how chapped his lips were.

 

“H-hang on, I’ll get you to a hospital, please don’t die,” He stammered as he slid his arm behind the stranger’s head to support him.

 

“Don’t…” A dry croaky voice sounded from chapped lips, his eyes had opened very slightly now, Hajime couldn’t make out their color but took note of how long his eyelashes were, “They’ll...kill me.” Was all but whispered before he promptly went completely limp against Hajime’s arm.

 

“Fuck.” Was all the college student could say before he hoists the stranger against him, he realized now how tall this guy was, probably just over 6 feet, a couple inches taller than him, despite that, he was extremely light, definitely lighter than himself. Half carrying and half a support, he shuffled over to the right side of his car and eased the man into the passenger seat, it was awkward but it worked.

 

On his way to his side he couldn’t help but notice the almost puddle-like streak of blood on the concrete.

 

Easing into his seat he dared a glance at the broken body next to him, even though the man was unconscious he half expected him to jump up and attack him, his face distorting into a horrible even bloodier scene, luckily he remained still, his breathing slightly labored.

 

“They’ll kill me,”; he had used every bit of energy left of his to tell Hajime this, is this stranger a criminal or something? Even so, it’s a hospital, wouldn’t they help a dying man? He considered going anyways despite the man’s plea, the hospital was only a few miles ahead, it would be faster than the 20 minute drive back home and they could do more for him than Hajime could even hope to do.

 

Even so those three words replayed in his head like a chant and without even thinking, Hajime found himself turning the car around and speeding back to his small condo, praying that he doesn’t arrive home with a dead body.

 

____

 

The night was quiet save for the crumble of the road beneath tires and soft synthetic waves that echoed through the car’s open windows, twisting the key out of it ignition everything felt as though it came to an abrupt halt. It was silent and dark, it was almost three in the morning and Iwaizumi Hajime was alone with a stranger who looked like he had gone through hell and back.

 

The bloody man was still out cold, but luckily steadily breathing. Before getting out of the vehicle Hajime inspected the neighboring houses, making sure there were no signs of life, the last thing he needed was a neighbor seeing him carrying around a limp bloody body at three in the morning. To his relief everyone appeared fast asleep.

 

He grabbed his keys, climbed out of his car and quickly walked up his front steps to unlock and open the door, opting to keep the lights off until he brought the stranger inside. Moving as fast as possible he moved to the passenger side and opened the door. Remembering how light this guy was and deciding the most efficient way of doing this would be to carry him. Sliding his arms behind his back and below his knees, it took almost no effort to lift up the body and, bridal style, Hajime carried him inside.

 

It wasn’t until the young man flipped his lights on with his elbow, his arms supporting the weight of a limp, grown man, did he realize the situation he was in. Not only did he pick up a stranger off the road like a stray cat, he also brought him to his house. He was now in charge of someone's life, and if he fucked up, he would then be googling the fastest and most efficient way to get rid of a corpse.

 

“Stupid stupid stupid…” he muttered quietly, carrying the still unconscious man to the bathroom. He figured the fastest way to clean up full body wounds would be in the bath, it was only when Hajime laid him down in the tub that he realized he would be the one washing him. Both annoyed the man couldn’t just wake up and wash himself and relieved he couldn’t see the warm blush rising to his face, Hajime inspected the man, now doused in yellow artificial light.

 

The first thing that Hajime noticed made his heart skip a beat. The blood oozing from the man and staining his clothes was a strange color. He had assumed the night atmosphere had given it a purple hue, but in fact that was its true color, it was a dark, warm purple, like ripened grapes. It stood out against the yellow bathroom lighting. If this person hadn't spoken earlier he would have thought it was a very realistic movie prop.

 

Despite the almost fake hue, the wounds were still very much real, so, trying his best to ignore the strange color, he inspected the deep gash just below his left shoulder. It was a least an inch deep and definitely would need stitches, the blood was thick and crusty like it began to scab but was reopened, his whole upper arm was inflamed, a sign of infection. This alone filled Hajime with regret, knowing this man severely needed to go to the hospital, however he couldn't help but wonder how the doctors would react to this strange blood. Would they call it a groundbreaking discovery, or would they write it off as some rare disease Hajime wouldn't be able to pronounce?

 

Deciding he already committed and it was too late to change his mind now, he reached for the bottom of the tattered shirt and began peeling it off. The smell of dirt, blood, and a bit of body odor filled his nose and he gagged a little. Even though the man was unconscious Hajime would say a nervous apology everytime he would pull a bit adhered to a drying wound. Finally getting the musty beige t-shirt off, he inspected the bare torso. Purple blood was caked everywhere and it was hard to pinpoint the exact spots it was coming from, he was horribly skinny too, with ribs clearly visible through his chest.

 

Finally moving down to the lower body, something he wished to avoid, but he couldn't let this guy sit in wet jeans. Feeling his cheeks color he reassured himself that he’ll just leave the boxers on, confidently... if you can even say that, he unbuttoned the jeans and realized with horror that this guy was dying in commando. And in jeans nonetheless.

 

“Are you _freaking_ kidding me,” he said, low and exasperated and a little relieved he was the only one witnessing the scene. It was only then that he heard something shift next to him.

 

Looking up he was met with a pair of intense, dark brown eyes, more alert than on the road but still just as dark. Even with no words said Hajime could feel the strangers eyes boring through him, judging him. “Hey man, this isn't what it looks like,” the college student could feel his face heating up, dammit. “You weren't awake and you seriously needed a bath, but hey you’re awake now so I can just leave and _you_ can take care of the rest.”

 

Without a single word the bloody stranger just shut his eyes, let out a small sigh, and relaxed his head against the wall, like an animal rolling in defeat.

 

“Uh, hey?” No response. Slightly irritated, “Seriously, you’re just gonna go back to sleep?” No response. _Very irritated_ , “Fuck you.” Hajime was so annoyed now that the awkwardness had no longer reached him and he promptly, a bit roughly, yanked the jeans off, leaving bare genitals to his peripheral field of vision.

 

While letting the tub fill with warm water, Hajime left to grab some spare clothes from his room, a teal blue t-shirt, boxers, grey sweatpants, and a black hoodie, and set them on the coffee table while he pulled the couch into a bed and set up some blankets and pillows.

 

Heading back to the bathroom and grabbing a towel, Hajime walked in to discover, surprise, the guy hasn't moved a single inch.

 

Twisting the water off and grabbing a bar of soap, some shampoo, and a shallow bowl, he went to work dousing and cleaning wounds, being extra careful near the arm, and washing dirt and grease from a brown mop of hair.

 

By the time he finished he felt sleep starting to overwhelm him. It had been just over 20 minutes and the water had become lukewarm, tinted murky purple. Hajime unlatched the drain and began drying chocolate brown hair which had now become lighter, both in color and texture. Moving the towel away he was met with the same brown eyes, softer now, almost grateful.

 

“Hey.” Hajime said blinking.

 

The stranger opened his mouth to talk but the only sound that came out was a dry croak.

 

“Hang on I’ll get you some water,” he muttered before standing and quickly walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When he came back with a full glass the water, the tub had completely drained, leaving purple droplets around the rim. The stranger was still peering at him with curious brown eyes.”Here,” he said as he held the glass to the man’s lips and let a steady stream into his mouth, he started off slow but soon the man had greedily downed the glass and panted slightly as he finished. He swallowed once and a smile ghosted his lips.

 

“Thanks,” his voice was slightly higher than Hajime expected, “Seriously, you really saved my ass.”

 

“Your ass isn’t saved yet, by the look of it your arm is pretty badly infected. What happened? It looks like a blade slashed it, you’re definitely gonna need stitches.” He rambled, deciding not to ask about the freaky blood.

 

For the first time the stranger averted his gaze, “That’s something you don't need to know. I’ll leave as soon as I can and then you can just forget you ever met me.”

 

“Fine, whatever, I could care less anyways. Then what’s your name? I’d at least like to know that.”

 

“Name?”

 

“Uh yeah. Here, I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.”

 

He thought for a moment “Oikawa Tooru,” He said, sounding rather proud like he came up with it himself.

 

“Alright, Oikawa, well as nice as it is to actually talk to you, you’re in my bathtub naked and it's a little uncomfortable.”

 

The guy, Oikawa, peered down at his body completely unfazed, jeez is he an exhibitionist or something? “I guess that could be a little uncomfortable, but I still can’t really move, Iwa-chan, you’ll have to carry me,” he said with a playful smile.

 

“What the fuck is an Iwa-chan?” Hajime grumbled as he draped the wet towel over Oikawa and leaned down to lift him out of the tub.

 

Without a word from either of the two, Hajime carried a very much awake Oikawa to the bed he had prepared and gently laid him down, noticing some of the wounds and begun to drizzle dark blood, especially on his upper left arm. _He must have a really high pain tolerance_ Hajime thought to himself. “Hang on I’ll get the first aid kit.”

 

“Can you get some more water too?”

 

Coming back with a fresh glass of water and a large box full of bandages, gauze, antiseptic wipes, and some anti inflammatory creams, he sat next to Oikawa and went to work. After helping the dehydrated man down a second glass of water, he began dressing the wounds to the best of his ability, in the order of left arm, head, torso, everything else.

 

When he was finished Oikawa was a patchwork of bandaids and white cotton bandages and was still very naked. A yawn, “Iwa-chan, do you mind if I sleep like this?”

 

The yawn moved on to Hajime, “I don’t care. There’s some clothes on the table there, call me if you need anything, I’m going to bed,” He grumbled, it was almost four in the morning and his eyes stung and his brain felt swollen.

 

Draping a fleece blanket over an already half asleep Oikawa, he headed back to his room. Peering down at his shirt for the first time tonight, he noticed he looked like he had killed a man, annoyed that he won’t be able to get the stains out, he pulled it off and threw it in the trash bin under his desk.

 

____

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SO LATE to this fandom but this idea popped in my head and I had to get it down, I have no idea where im going with this but god I love these alien nerds so much.... Please let me know what you think :) any feedback would be much appreciated!  
> Hmu on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cornsketches)  
> or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/corntheguy)  
> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/corinlv00/playlist/6DDtLh49fbuwicOSxYV24O?si=hvi2-OaHRNathzT3mypUsQ)


End file.
